Ogre
The vast majority of Ogres are wanderers, people without a home whose only desires are coin and food. These strangely obtuse Humanoids give off the appearance of idiocy due to their large stature, low foreheads and jutting jawlines, but they are surprisingly smart and spiritual. They once lived in a great mountaintop city, where they worked as a productive, lawful society before the Tarrasque came. Their home in ruins, the remaining Ogres fled, and survived amongst the smallfolk, getting all the food they needed the best way they could; violence. Generations passed where they almost all worked as pit-fighters, mercenaries, thugs and even plain bandits. When the Tarrasque was captured and Katean founded, word spread amongst the once-gentle giants, that a city existed where meat was so abundant that it was given away in the streets, or thrown onto pyres. Almost every Ogre that knew of this promised land travelled here, and it did not dissapoint. Freed from the desperation of their hunger, the Ogre race turned their prodigous strength to more peaceful means once again. Physiology Ranging from 8 to just over 9 feet tall, and known just as much for their enormous reserves of fat, Ogres are a daunting people. Native to a cold land where they favoured a life high in the mountains, their terrifying musculature is hidden by thick layers of dense blubber, and that in turn is covered with hollow, white hairs for more insulation. By far the most impressive part of an Ogre's anatomy is the stomach; protected by a thick bony plate that's shed each spring, it is surrounded by muscles used to grind and crush all but the hardest of materials, terrifyingly potent acids melt away at them, and the enormous internal heat is enough to ignite some alcohols. It is a common boast, and in many cases true, that Ogres can eat rocks. This is necessary, as the Ogre's enormous frame and the temperature that it's needed to be kept at has lead to needing a shocking amount of food each day. The Ogre musculature and skeletal structure is nothing unusual, impressive if only for scale, yet they have curiously dainty hands, only slightly larger than that of the average man. This helps them use the tools of smaller races and perform more delicate work, such as artistry and surgery. Psychology While they have a stereotype for brutality, that many encourage for their own purposes, Ogres are no more inclined to violence than any other people. They are however, greedy for wealth and prestige, and make ruthless merchants. Food Ogres need an enormous amount of food each day, and can starve within only a few days without it. While this is not a concern in Katean, in the rest of the world, desperate ogres make for desperate measures and this has lead to a reputation of savagery. Taking to theft is common, and the most hungry of ogres resort to eating sentient races. This is simply a matter of survival, though it seems far too eager to the smaller races that can survive weeks without nourishment when neccessary. While food is literally given away in Katean, ''good ''food costs, and Ogres will often pay vast sums on the finest food that they can afford, whether that's forking out for a fruit pie at a market stand, or having their personal chef, Ogre's are always patrons of the culinary arts. Food is fuel, but it can be a thing of beauty. Religion The Ogres own gods were lost as their mountaintop home was destroyed, and many took the worship of demons as they travelled the world, looting and eating whatever they found. The more civillised Ogres of Katean, and those who can afford to pay for it in other lands, look down on this barbaric practice, as they know the risk of damnation as well as any. Instead, they tend to adopt local gods; the Nine Ascended, Mother (the Halfling Patron diety), The Undying or the Dwarfs' Living Ancestors. While their own Gods are lost and forgotten, they usually take to faith with great gusto, and Ogre Priests and even scholarly theologians are not uncommon. Wealth While food is literally given away in Katean, Ogres are a naturally greedy people, and will not settle for being beggars to smallfolk. Many young ogres get work as bouncers or mercenaries, more to stand around and look scary than actualy fight, and they invest this money in a trade or business of their own. Enormous physical power gives them an edge over the competition in many industries, whether for allowing them to work harder or to discourage competition, Ogres are competitive in business and are often wealthy. Culture Patronage All of the Ogre's original culture was lost, and many of the wealthy and educated Ogres of today lament this. They commission artists to create, fund public works, write prolifically and of course create culinary masterpieces. The neo-ogre movement is scoffed at by the layman ogre, believing that a renaissance in Ogre culture would be better serviced by helping Ogres and not poncy elven sculptors. Halflings Ogres have found a curious kinship with the Halflings over a shared love for food and alcohol, a tendency to decadence and looking out for one's own, their reputations for crime and simple convenience. While Ogres can't fit in the subteranean halfling ghettos, halflings are always welcome in an Ogre-dominated part of town and they will often rib each other with jokes that nobody else could get away with unharmed. Fashion To best display whatever wealth they have, Ogres have a love of jewlery and fine clothing (as they have very, very little worry of being mugged for it.), and have a tendency to cleanliness that is second only to the Elves. Filling the bathhouses and spas, they are usually well-groomed and pleasant-smelling. As most of the world is far warmer than they are comfortable in, Ogres often shave off all of their thick hair, and favour loose, flowing robes and open gowns over shirts and breeches.